dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Booster Gold Exploration Adventure Kiosk
Promoted and recorded by Booster Gold, Booster Gold Exploration Adventure Kiosks are located in player Safe Houses and throughout both Metropolis and Gotham City. They provide the player with Exploration Missions where they must follow the markers on their mini-map to other Exploration Adventure Kiosks resulting in a pseudo guided tour of notable areas in each city. Mission List GCPD 9th Precinct/The Gotham Tap Room *Gotham North Burnley/East End - Level 4 - Explore: Wayne Legacy in Gotham's East End! *Gotham North Burnley/East End - Level 7 - Explore: Gotham's Waterfront! *Gotham North Burnley/East End - Level 12 - Explore: Gotham's Amusement Mile! *Gotham North Burnley/East End - Level 15 - Explore: Gotham's Giordano Gardens! *Gotham North Burnley/East End - Level 22 - Explore: Gotham University! *Gotham North Burnley/East End - Level 28 - Explore: Gotham's Otisburg Neighborhood! *Gotham North Burnley/East End - Level 30 - Explore: Arkham Island! GCPD 12th Precinct/Club 539 *Gotham Burnley/Diamond District - Level 25 - Explore: Gotham's Robinson Park! MPD 3rd Precinct/Club L'Excellence *Metropolis Little Bohemia - Level 4 - Explore: The Queensland Boardwalk in Metropolis! *Metropolis Little Bohemia - Level 4 - Explore: Metropolis University! *Metropolis Little Bohemia - Level 6 - Explore: The Metropolis Metrodome! *Metropolis Little Bohemia - Level 6 - Explore: The Metropolis General Hospital! MPD 5th Precinct/Sheeda's Den *Metropolis Chinatown - Level 1 - Explore: Metropolis's Chinatown Neighborhood! *Metropolis Chinatown - Level 9 - Explore: The Metropolis Science Police HQ! *Metropolis Chinatown - Level 9 - Explore: Metropolis Metro Station! *Metropolis Chinatown - Level 19 - Explore: Metropolis's Suicide Slums! *Metropolis Chinatown - Level 26 - Explore: Tomorrow District! MPD 7th Precinct/Club deVille *Metropolis Midtown - Level 12 - Explore: Metropolis's Centennial Park! *Metropolis Midtown - Level 20 - Explore: Metropolis's Historic District! *Metropolis Midtown - Level 30 - Explore: Downtown Metropolis! List of Kiosks Metropolis * Queensland Entrance * Queensland Merry-Go Round * Queensland Ferris Wheel * Metropolis University Main Hall * Metropolis University Residence Hall * Metropolis University Bell Tower * Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop * Mannheim's Chinese Theater * Shen Li Po Gardens * Metro Station Lobby * Metro Station Curbside * Metro Station Railway * Steelworks * Shipyard * Stryker's Island * Hedge Garden * Reservoir * Superman Statue * Ellsworth Hospital * City Hall * C.A.O. Dam * Hydro-Electric Plant * Metrodome Entrance * Metrodome Skyline * Metrodome Fountains * Metropolis General Hospital Emergency Drive * Metropolis General Hospital Skybridge * Metropolis General Hospital Courtyard * STAR Labs * STAR Labs Observatory * Science Spire Dock * Science Spire Courtyard * Daily Planet Building * Glenmorgan Square * LexCorp Building Gotham * Crime Alley * Free Clinic * Old Wayne Building * Lighthouse Dock * Lighthouse * Waterfront Kiosk * Amusement Mile Roller Coaster * Amusement Mile Funhouse * Amusement Mile Ferris Wheel * Statuary * Greenhouse * Gotham Ruins * Burnley Freight Yard * University of Gotham's Main Hall * University of Gotham's Rotunda * University of Gotham's Riverside Fountains * Knightsdome * Monarch Playing Cards * Ace Chemicals * D'Angelo Treatment Plant * Envirotech Docks * Arkham Asylum Gate * Forum of Twelve Caesars * Amphitheater * Pillars of Hades See also *Exploration Feats Category:Glossary Category:Booster Gold Category:Exploration Category:Kiosk